


i'll be waiting

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e08 The Jazzaguy, M/M, post 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: There’s more silence and he swears he can feel the anxiety coming off of David and through the phone. “Hey, David?”“Hmm?”“I’ll be here when you’re ready to be with me again. Take your time.”





	i'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was housesitting for someone and they didn't have WiFi, so I wasn't able to post this one! Hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> This one is based on I'll Be Waiting by Adele. It's such a great song and I think it worked well for their brief break up!

_ I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to love me again. I’ll put my hands up, I’ll do everything different, I’ll be better to you.  _

David drew in a deep breath and tightened his grip on his bag before turning the corner. He could see Patrick in the window and it made his heart pounded against his chest. He hadn’t seen Patrick since the disastrous barbeque and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t do this. But he had to, Patrick had to go to some meeting and David needed to watch the store for a little bit. 

So, here he was. 

David had had to crawl out of bed this morning. The only reason he was here was to show Patrick that he wasn’t a mess after everything that happened. 

He was a mess after everything that happened.

He’s spent the last few days in the safety of his bed and being out in the real world just might kill him. Wait, no, scratch that, seeing Patrick just might kill him. 

David squared his shoulders back before walking up the steps to the store. He pulled the door open, the belling making Patrick look up from where he was at the counter, pouring over a pile of papers. 

“Hey,” Patrick breathed out, eyes wide. 

David swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Hello,” He said breezily and Patrick winced. 

He ached to walk over and greet Patrick with a kiss, something he had grown used to, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready. 

“Um, how are you?” Patrick asked and David glared at him. “Right, sorry,” Patrick glanced down at the counter and then nudged one of the cups towards David. “I figured you’d need caffeine, so I got you a coffee,”

Okay, wow, Patrick really wasn’t going to make being mad at him easy, was he?

“Thank you,” David said softly, walking towards the counter and took the coffee hesitantly as if it would hurt him. 

“So, I should be back in a few hours,”

“You don’t have to come back,” David said, gripping his coffee tightly. “I’ll close up,”

“You sure?”

“It’s my store.” David snapped and Patrick flinched back. David immediately wanted to apologize, both for his tone and the insinuation that this store wasn’t Patrick’s too. He knew that this store was equal parts his and Patrick’s, but he was angry. Patrick was acting as if he couldn’t work a full day by himself. “I know how to close it up,”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” He wanted so badly to kiss that frown off of Patrick’s face, but he couldn’t. He was terrified if he did, he would fall back into the relationship and he couldn’t do that yet. He was still processing the whole Rachel situation and he feared if he did not take the time to process all of it, he would end up lashing out later. But apparently, that didn’t stop him from lashing out right now.

“If you don’t leave now, you’ll be late for your meeting,” David said, taking a long sip from his coffee. It was just the way he liked it, of course it was, Patrick had known his coffee order for months now. 

“Uh, right,” Patrick gathered his papers and disappeared behind the curtain for a moment to put the papers somewhere. When he came back, he had a large folder in one hand and the empty one reached out to grab his tea from the counter. As he made his way to the front door, he stopped and leaned in to kiss David on the cheek, but right before his lips made contact with David’s skin, he abruptly pulled back. “Sorry,” He murmured, staring at David with eyes that reminded David of a sad puppy. “Force of habit,”

David wanted to grab Patrick and tell him it was okay, but he remained frozen as the bell rang above the door. 

“Fuck,” David muttered to himself and took another sip from his coffee. He could still feel Patrick’s warm breath against his cheek and his eyes prickled with tears. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

\---

Hey, can David have the day off tomorrow so he can come to the spa with me?

_ Of course. Why didn’t he ask me? _

He said he can’t because he made a big deal about how he could work by himself and he doesn’t want to seem like he’s going back on that or something

I don’t know. He’s weird

_ Well, tell him I’m good to watch the store. You two have fun. _

Thank you!

And I’ll talk to him for you

_ You really don’t have to do that, Stevie _

I know but I want to

He’s been insanely clingy the past few days and I know that once you two get back to normal, that’ll be your problem and not mine

_ Thank you, Stevie _

Anything to get him to stop calling me and asking me to bring food to his room. We’re not a room service kind of place.

\---

After his meeting, with nothing else to do, Patrick decides to go on a hike to clear his head. He went home and changed and then drove the familiar road to his hiking spot. 

He hasn’t been here for months and at one point, he gets caught up in his thoughts and heads off the trail. Luckily, he’s able to retrace his steps and he makes it to his favorite part of the trail. 

Patrick sat down close to the edge and shrugged his backpack off. The view was beautiful, as it always was, but he can’t stop thinking about what David said. 

He had thought for a while now that David considered the store both of theirs, had even called it their store a few times. Had Patrick really fucked everything up so badly that now David wanted to push him out? Would he ask Patrick to leave?

Patrick buries his head in his hands and sighed. All of this could be avoided with honesty. If he would have just told David about Rachel. God, why didn’t he just suck it up and tell him the truth?

He had been sending David little things for the past two days, hoping they would convey how sorry he was, but clearly, the gifts weren’t having the desired effect. 

Maybe he should step it up a little. He’s been keeping the olive branches simple, but maybe he needs something better than flowers and chocolates. 

Patrick continued to brainstorm for an hour before the heat of the sun forced him back down the mountain. He feels a little better about this morning, but he’s still scared that what had happened was a peek into his future with David. David’s guard was back up and it kills Patrick to think he wrecked the trust they had been building. 

He reached Ray’s in record time. Ray was busy with a zillion clients for his zillions of business and so Patrick snuck upstairs to take a shower. He watched off the smell of the dirt, sweat, and sunscreen, willing himself not to think of David. 

It didn’t work. 

Not long after, he was dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt, planning to lounge around his room for the rest of the night. 

Then his phone rang. 

His heart leaped to his throat when he read the name across the screen. Why was David calling him?

It’s about the store, it has to be. 

“Hello?”

“Hey,” David said softly. 

“What’s up?”

“Um,” David sighed. “How are you?”

Patrick’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “I’m fine. What’s going on?” He wanted to ask if everything at the store was okay but he didn’t want to offend David again. 

“I just…” David cleared his throat. “I wanted to say I’m sorry,”

Patrick blinked in surprise. “For what?”

“For being a dick this morning,” David sighed. “You were just being nice and I snapped at you and I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay-“ 

“No, it’s not,” David said quickly. “It’s not okay.”

“David…”

“You know it’s still our store, right?” Patrick's breath hitched in his throat. “No matter what happens, it’ll always be our store,”

“It was your idea-“

“Yes, but do you really think I could have done all the business stuff by myself?”

“I think you can do anything you set your mind to,”

“Well, you’re biased,” Patrick cracked a smile at that. “And I know I wouldn’t have made it this far without you,”

“Well, thank you, David.” Patrick bit his lip. “That, uh, means a lot,”

There was silence on the other end and then David let out a long sigh. “I’m almost there,” Patrick felt his eyes widen, knowing exactly what David meant. “I’m almost ready to get back together,”

“Really?” He breathed out. 

“Yes,” David replied. “I just...I just need a little more time. To process,”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered. “Okay.”

There’s more silence and he swears he can feel the anxiety coming off of David and through the phone. “Hey, David?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll be here when you’re ready to be with me again. Take your time.”

“Okay,” David said and Patrick could hear the smile in his voice. “Can we, um, can we start talking more? I’ve really missed talking to you,”

“Of course,”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to see you again, but this is nice. And we could text,”

“I would love that,”

“Me too,” Patrick feels a little lighter, knowing he’s one step closer to earning David’s forgiveness. “Are you okay to work tomorrow? Stevie wants to go to the spa,”

“Jake’s not going to be there, is he?” Patrick joked and then immediately felt weird. Maybe bringing up exes isn’t the best idea right now. 

But David laughed and he felt relief rush through him. “No. You know I would pay good money to never have to be in the same room as the two of them at the same time again,” Patrick chuckled. 

“I do know,” Patrick smiled. “And yes, I can cover the store for you tomorrow. Stevie already texted me,”

“Seriously? She told me she didn’t text you,” David groaned. “I should have known she just wanted me to talk to you myself.”

“I’m glad she did. I’m glad you called,”

“Me too,” David’s tone is soft and it makes Patrick’s heart clench. Patrick heard the bell chime on the front door through the phone. “I’ve gotta go, there’s a customer,”

“Bye, David. Have fun tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” David said. “Bye, Patrick. I’ll text you later,”

“Okay,”

Patrick hung up and flopped on his bed, unable to stop himself from smiling. They weren’t back together, but it was something. 

And he was sure a few more olive branches wouldn’t hurt. 


End file.
